The Queen B and The Queen of the Gleeks
by kellyjo562
Summary: Rachel Berry is an Upper East Side socialite & her best friend is the Queen B herself, Blair Waldorf. Out of no where Rachel's dads are forcing her to move to Lima,Ohio. What happens you ask? Read to find out! Puck/Rachel & Blair/Chuck Rated T for now. AU
1. Chapter 1: My Life Without You

Blair looked into the mirror feeling so helpless. It had been exactly one week since her true best friend Rachel Berry had to move of all places Ohio. Blair couldn't believe it when she found out that Rachel was moving. They had begged her dad's to stay with her. But to no prevail Rachel was moving to Lima, Ohio and there was nothing they could do. She needed to at least send Rachel an email just to talk to her.

_Subject: My Life Without You _

_My dearest R*,  
How have you been in what's that horrid town your dad's made you move to, Limo (is it?)? I don't know how I'm going to make it without you here. Nate's been distant from me lately, my dad in France with his male model and Serena's god knows where. With you gone all I have left is Chuck. Which oddly isn't half as bad as you would think it would be. Other than being a total man whore he's not that bad. But don't worry he could never replace you. Schools starting soon... so that'll be a welcome distraction from everything. God, I miss you so much R. Enough of my pity party, how have you been? I mean you're the one that must be truly suffering I mean you moved to not only the suburbs but, Ohio! Ugh that must be terrible. Is there anything for my future star to show off your gift to those simpletons? OMG glee is going to be terrible without you. :( Ugg I wish I could write more but I have to prep for some party that's tonight. I think I'm going to have to give up the goods in order for Nate to get out of his pot induced haze. But I mean he's been so good to me he finally deserves it right?  
Love you,  
B PS EMAIL ME BACK YOU GLEEK!_

****

One week in Ohio and Rachel already wants to put a gun to her head. She's almost tempted to cancel her Gossip Girl subscription simply because it was to painful to have a sometimes hourly reminder of what she got taken away from her.  
Her dad's told her, Oh Rachel this going to be such a great opportunity for you to see how privileged she is. Well so far all she saw was a bunch of houses that looked almost identical except for the different shades of whites, blues, grays, yellows, and the occasional pinks. Rachel felt somewhat uncomfortable with so much nature surrounding her; in Lima there was grass in front of almost every building compared to her beloved concrete. If she could have anything in the world right now it would to be back in her concrete jungle, watching Audrey Hepburn movies with Blair, and planning out their next scheme. *Bing*  
Rachel looked at her laptop as if it were a gift from god when she saw it was an email from Blair. They hadn't been able to talk ever since she moved she has been so busy trying to make all her stuff fit in what is probably 25% smaller than her old room. As she read Blair's email she didn't know what to say. She wished she were there to talk Blair out of finally committing the deed with Nate. All she could do is send her an email and tell her what she thought was best.

_Subject: RE: My Life Without You My B,  
UGGGGGGGGGGH Lima is such a drag so far. The closest form of a city is Cleavland and compared to our city it's just pathetic. So far I've seen no attractive men in this town. Granted I've only seen one guy in our age range and he's a ginger with jew fro so yeah it's pretty much a crap shoot here. Thankfully there's at least a Glee Club here so that'll at least give me something to do other than wait endlessly for the next gossip girl post so I know what's going on with you guys. BTW you looked gorgeous the other day when you went to that premiere with Chuck on Friday!  
Speaking of Chuck, thank him for being my sub until I can convince my dad's that me living in Ohio is the worst thing for my obvious career as a star. But remind him that it's only temporary .  
So apparently this character needs me to audition to be a part of his Glee club even though I've been training ever since I was three years old. So which should I do out of my repertoire? For the solo I'm thinking On My Own or Out Tonight and for the duet I'm thinking either Empire State of Mind or My Eyes. Please send me your feedback soon I have show my natural gift to these people in three days and you know it takes me at least two days to get my auditions together.  
Okay I gotta go soon. My first day at Walter McKinley High School (Seriously public school I know) and I got to get my beauty rest.  
Hope all went well with Nate tonight!  
Love,  
Your Precious Rachel Berry*_

~ 3 hours later ~

_Subject: RE: My Life Without You- What happened tonight/ Songs you should sing _

_OMG R*,  
So as you must have saw on GG, S is back! I can't believe it just as I was about to let Nate ravish me she came back and ruined it. God I'm so fucking pissed I don't even know what to do right now. I can't believe it. Is it Thanksgiving yet? I need one of classic hugs :( But don't worry I'm going to keep my Queen status even if I have to kill Serena. Quickly before I waste anymore thoughts on that bitch Serena let's go over your songs for Thursday. I say for the solo you should go with Out Tonight. That way you can show those boys a thing or two about what a true amazing ass looks like.... Before you say anything, yes I know what your thinking and I'm going to spend less time with Chuck. (Who also says if you need some one to take care of that ginger kid he'll be happy to oblige ;) ) And for that duet go with neither of your ideas there go with "My Friends" to show you can be subtle with your singing. Also see if you can work in a third song like "Fame" (the original version) to show you can work in an ensemble.  
Okay well seeing as we've both got school tomorrow I shall say good night to you my sweet star,  
Love,  
Your Precious Blair Waldorf_

A/N:  
So this is the first chapter! I really hope you like it. Next chapter Rachel will be starting school. How will she and these gleeks mix and how does Rachel's audition go? You have to read the next chapter to find out! If your intrested in betaing PM me or email me at the email address provided on my profile


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't Know Know Me

AN: Sorry it took me so long! I've been going through a lot lately but I finally finished it! Thank you everyone for all the reviews and story alerts! So this chapter's mainly about Rachel. There'll be a phone call to Blair but other than that not much. I don't own any of the characters or songs used in the story below. Okay enough of my dribble lets start this story!!!!!

PS: In my world Rachel slightly slept around while in the Upper East Side think of it this way more than Blair but way less than Chuck.

*******

Third person's POV:

Rachel walked into Walter McKinley High with her hair blown out and teased, she was wearing a bright yellow Ribbon Appliqué Sweater, with a white Ruffled Bib Top under it, and a black Piped Sailor Mini Skirt, all of which were from one of her favorite designers Milly, she also had on a pair of Sergio Rossi peep-toe platform pumps. The minute she walked in a small boy with brown hair in the latest Dolce and Gabbana and screamed, "OMG YOUR FUCKING RACHEL BERRY!"

Rachel looked at him somewhat shocked that someone would recognize her she looked at him and replied, "Umm… yes I am. Is that a good thing?"

The small boy continued by screaming,"HELL YES, THAT'S GOOD THING!! I WOULD GO AS FAR AS TO SAY IT'S AN AMAZING THING!!! WHAT ARE YOU,"

Rachel put one of her perfectly manicured fingers to silence the boy and said, "Shh… look I love all this praise but, before I before answer any of your questions your have to stop screaming because I need to be able to hear," she said attempting at a joke.

The boy giggled and looked up at her saying, "Of course I'm sorry, I'm just shocked I mean what is someone who is on Gossip Girl doing in Lima, Ohio?"

Rachel looked at him and said, "I can honestly say I'm asking the same thing as you, I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, how rude of me my name is Kurt Hummel," Kurt replying beaming due to the fact one of his favorite celebrities were actually talking to him and wanted to know his name.

"Oh okay, Kurt well I need to head down to Miss Pilsbury's office can you head me down there," Rachel asked.

"Of course, so are you going to join New Directions," Kurt asking hoping she would because the idea of being next to Rachel Berry was amazing enough but, to be singing with her would be so… he didn't have any other word to describe it other than simply orgasmic.

"I am actually, why," she asked.

"OMG my prayers to the gay boy gods have been answered," Kurt exclaimed. Rachel could only laugh in reply.

As they were approaching the Guidence office Kurt said, "Well my dear, here is where we must part for now."

"Awh, but your so far the only worth while person in this town," Rachel whined.

"Don't worry Rachel stick by me and I'll show you the other worth while people in this town," Kurt joked as he began walking away.

*******

Rachel's POV

Well there's at least one person here I can talk to in person. And Kurt also appears to be the only person who can tell designers by just looking at them so far.

God it's been twenty minutes and I haven't seen this Miss Pilsubry yet. Not once has she been late for class and she is now ten minutes late for her first one at her new school.

"Rachel Berry?" A gorgeous red headed J Crew model that also somehow got stuck in this town called for me.

"Right here," I said walking up towards her.

"Hi, sorry for being so behind but you know first day of school craziness and all.," the woman who looked just like one of those China dolls Blair and I would spend hours upon hours admiring.

"Of course, so I assume you looked at my transcripts," I say trying to act as professional as I can.

"Yes, of course I did. So here is your schedule. And we have arranged you to have a student guide to show you around. You two have mostly the same schedule outside of a couple classes. So of you go outside I'll show you to him," Miss Pilsbury said while walking to the printer to get me my schedule.

"Okay great," I probably said that with too much enthusiasm.

As I walk out I turn out and see the most gorgeous boy I've seen ever since Rudie and I broke up. He's so tall. God I can't imagine how hot it would feel to run my hands through his Mohawk. His tan skin is so hot. Oh no I'm getting close quick think of that time I caught Chuck hooking up with that slut…. Much better.

******

Third Person's POV:

Rachel walked up to Puck and he said to her, "Hey, so you must be the new chick I'm showing around."

She looked up at him and flirtatiously said, "That I am."

As they were basically having sex with each other with their eyes Miss Pilsbury piped in saying, "Noah you need to take Rachel to class. Now"

"Oh come on Miss. P, when are you going to call me Puck like everyone else," Puck asked.

The petite red head replied, "Maybe when you graduate," she then winked and walked back to her office.

As they began to walk to their first class they really didn't speak much. During the first two minutes Rachel kept on thinking of topics to bring up so the awkward silence would end.

Thankfully for Rachel, Puck came up with something first and asked, "So where are you from?"

"New York," she replied looking up at him while walking.

"Cool. So how is that I recognize you," he asked.

"Well I'm kind of a socialite," she replied.

"You're shitting me," Puck replied looking down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I am not shitting you, Noah," Rachel replied knowing it would piss him off.

He then walked in front of her and said to her, "Hey there are only five people who can get away with calling me that and your not one of them-,"

"Yet," Rachel replied right before they walked into the classroom.

******

_Audition Day_

Rachel has attended William McKinley High for exactly two days and she is already friends with all the gleeks and a couple jocks. Just like she knew she would because, she was Rachel Berry damn it, Blair Waldorf's best friend. And you could believe Rachel when she tells you that you have to be completely amazing to become a real friend of hers.

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt walked into the girl's room to help her get ready for her audition. Rachel knew that these auditions are much smaller scale than the one's at Constance but she wanted to show the standards she gives herself. Also, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes wanted to see more of her wardrobe.

Out of nowhere all four of their cell phones went off signaling a new text message all of which saying:

_Well looks like our golden star R*, is showing that she truly the Queen of the Gleeks because someone spotted her with some people who I'll definitely be keeping my eye on. Also did I see a garment bag in R*'s hand? Well we all know what that means._

_Break a leg R*._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_GG_

"Holy shit I was just on Gossip Girl," exclaimed Mercedes.

"I know it's exciting now but trust me you'll get tired of it. Trust me," Rachel told her wanting to protect Mercedes from what happened to her.

"Okay guys so as you guys know we have a new student who is interested in auditioning for New Directions. So everyone welcome Rachel Berry," Mr. Shue says introducing Rachel to the members she hasn't met yet.

"Hi guys, well I have a few audition pieces to do my first piece is Out Tonight from Rent," she looked over at the band as if signaling to get ready.

As Finn began to play the opening drum beats Rachel took off her Alexander McQueen trench coat to reveal LaRok's Tribal Beat Mini Dress.

_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight _

_My body's talking to me_

_It says, "Time for Danger"_

_It says, "I wanna commit a crime _

_Wanna be the 'cause of a fight _

_I wanna put on a tight skirt And flirt with a stranger"_

_I've had a knack from way back _

_At breaking the rules once I learn the games _

_Get up! _

_Life's too quick, I know someplace sick _

_Where this chick'll dance in the flames _

_We don't need any money _

_I always get in for free _

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight _

_You wanna play? Lets run away _

_We won't be back before it's New Year's Day _

_Take me out tonight, meow_

_When I get a wink from the doorman _

_Do you know how lucky you'll be? _

_That you're on line with the feline Of Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight _

_You wanna prowl, be my night owl?_

_Well take my hand we're gonna howl _

_Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam_

_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome_

_Feels too damn much like home_

_When the Spanish babies cry_

_So let's find a bar_

_So dark we forget who we are_

_Where all the scars_

_From the nevers and maybes die_

_Let's go out tonight_

_I have to go out tonight_

_You're sweet, wanna hit the street?_

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_

_Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight_

_Don't forsake me, out tonight_

_I'll let you make me out tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

As Rachel was one to do she tended to interact with her audience. So by the end of the song she ended up in Puck's lap with their lips almost touching.

During Rachel's applause ended up continuing to sit in Puck's lap looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

After realizing how long she was sitting in his lap she quickly got up and flattened out the non-existent wrinkles of her dress.

"Damn Rachel, you look fine in that dress," Santana told her as if saying something all the guys were thinking.

Before another akward silence began again Mr. Shue complemented Rachel by saying, "Wow Rachel that was really good."

" Thank you. So I'm supposed to do a duet with someone," Rachel asked.

"Yes you are. I think you should do it with Finn due to it being more of a poppy song," Mr. Shue replied.

(AN: So two things I changed the song from "My Friends" to "You Don't Know Me" by Ben Folds and Regina Specktor. Also just because Rachel and Finn are sharing a song don't think they're going to together. I was just thinking Puck's voice wouldn't fit the song well. Don't hate me :) )

_Rachel_

**Finn**

_Both_

Background

**I wanna ask you -**

**Do you ever sit and wonder,**

**It's so strange**

**That we could be together for**

**So long, and never know, never care**

**What goes on in the other one's **_head_

**Things I've felt but I've never**_said_

**You said things that I never said**

**So I'll say something that I should have said long ago:**

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me at all**

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me **at all 

**You could have just** propped me up **on the table like a mannequin**

Or a **cardboard stand-up and paint me** _(paint me)_

Any face **that you wanted me**

**To be **seen

We're

Damned **by the existential moment where**

**We saw the couple in the coma and**

**It was we were the cliché,**

**But we carried on anyway.**

So, sure, **I could just close my eyes.**

**Yeah, sure, trace and memorize,**

**But can you go back once you know**

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me at all**

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me **_at all_

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me at all**

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me**

**If I'm the person that you think I am **_(Ah ah ahh)_

**Clueless chump you seem to think I am **_(Ah ah ahh)_

**So easily led astray,**

**An errant dog who occasionally escapes and needs a shorter leash, then**

**Why the fuck would you want me back?!**

**Maybe it's because**

_(You don't know me at all)_

Ahhh ah

Ahhh ah

_(You don't know me,_

_you don't know me.)_

Ahhh ah

Ahhh ah

**So, what I'm trying to say is**

**What **_(What?)_

**I'm trying to tell you**

**It's not gonna come out like I wanna say it cause I know you'll only change it.**

_(Say it.)_

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me at all**

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me **at all

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me at all**

_(You don't know me)_

**You don't know me **at all

**What?**

_(Mmmm, ohh oh_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Aha ah ah ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Aha ah_

_Ah ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh oh ohh)_

After they finished their song they got another huge round of applause.

"Great job guys, and I think that's it for the day."

Rachel then looked to the others and said, "Actually if all the girls could come with me I have to show you.

As all the girls and Kurt followed Rachel out, the guy's immediately gathered together where they were well… complementing Rachel's assets.

Rachel looked at the gabbing group and said, "Okay so I know, you guys are wondering why I brought you back here. Well I wanted to give you guys something that was a thank you for welcoming me to glee gift so I contacted the costumers and got all of your sizes and got you each a designer outfit."

There was then a huge mix of "Holy shit" and "Thank you so much".

"Well guys I know you guy's did Fame for Sectionals last year so I wanted to know if you wanted to perform it with now as a part of my audition," Rachel rambled.

"I don't see why not I mean why not show off our fabulous outfits right ladies," Kurt encouraged.

When they walked out in their new outfits Brittany went up to the band leader and told them the song.

(Rachel)

Baby look at me

And tell me what you see

You ain't seen the best of me yet

Give me time I'll make you forget the rest

(Brittany)

I got more in me

And you can set it free

I can catch the moon in my hands

Don't you know who I am

(All)

Remeber my name

Fame

(Santana)

I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to fly

(All)

High

(Kurt)

I feel it coming together

People will see me and cry

(All)

Fame

(Mercedes)

I'm gonna make it to heaven

Light up the sky like a flame

(All)

Fame

(Mercedes)

I'm gonna live forever

Baby remember my name

(All)

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

(Santana)

Baby hold me tight

Cause you can make it right

You can shoot me straight to the top

Give me love and take all I've got to give

(Quinn)

Baby I'll be tough

Too much is not enough

I'll grab your heart til it breaks

Ooo I got what it takes

(All)

Fame

(Tina)

I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to fly

(All)

High

(Rachel)

I feel it coming together

People will see me and cry

(All)

Fame

(Quinn)

I'm gonna make it to heaven

Light up the sky like a flame

(All)

Fame

(Mercedes)

I'm gonna live forever

Baby remember my name

(All)

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Fame

(Tina)

I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to fly

(All)

High

(Brittany)

I feel it coming together

People will see me and cry

(All)

Fame

(Kurt)

I'm gonna make it to heaven

Light up the sky like a flame

(All)

Fame

(Mercedes)

I'm gonna live forever

Baby remember my name

(All)

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember

Remember my name

Fame

I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to fly

High

I feel it coming together

People will see me and cry

Fame

(Mercedes)

I'm gonna make it to heaven

Light up the sky like a flame

(All)

Fame

(Mercedes)

I'm gonna live forever

Baby remember my name

(All)

Fame

(Mercedes)

I'm gonna live forever

I'm gonna learn how to fly

(All)

High

(Rachel)

I feel it coming together

People will see me and cry

(All)

Fame

********

As Rachel walks to her car Blair's ringtone goes off.

"Hey B"

"_How did it go?"_

"It went great."

"_So I assume you charmed your way through those Limans?"_

Rachel laughed and replied, "You can say that."

"_So as much as I doubt it are there any guys there?"_

Rachel said while blushing, "Actually there is one."

"_Who??"_

As Blair asked that Puck drove up to Rachel who not only was carrying her bookbag but, two garment bags as well.

He then asked, "Hey Berry you need some help?"

"Hey B, I'll call you right back."

"_Wait ?! What?!"_

"I'll call you in ten minutes. I promise."

"_Damn it Rachel-"_

"Um yeah actually thanks Noah," Rachel replied once again bothering him by calling him his actual name.

"Anytime Berry," Puck replied back in the same tone.

Rachel looked at him and said, "The only person who can call me Berry is Chuck Bass."

Noah looked down at her and exclaimed, "Finally I found something that bother's you!"

They both began to laugh.

When they got to Rachel's car Puck looked at Rachel and it were as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"Is there something you want to ask me Noah," Rachel asked.

Puck was quickly trying to come up with a way of doing something that won't make her question his bad assness yet; at the same time she knows it's a date.

He then quickly came up with, "So since your new here you must be just chilling at home all the time right?"

Rachel looked at him smiling and said, "Pretty much."

"Well why don't I show you around town sometime? Give you the Puck experience," he asked thinking it would be clever.

"You know if you want to ask me out, I think it would be much more badass if you just ask me."

Puck then looked at her stunned and then asked, "So you want to go out tomorrow night?"

Rachel looked at him and said, "I would love too."

"Sweet."

"See yah tomorrow."

"See yah."

Rachel then smiled and walked to her car.

So that's it! Please review it really does help get back to writinig :)

Also go to my profile page for links to the outfits that Rachel and the gang were wearing


	3. Chapter 3: My Eyes

A/N: Oh my god you guys are awesome for all the reviews and alerts! Especially since new chapters aren't consistently available. It's mainly cause I know where I want this story to go and once I get to there you'll be getting a crap ton of So since I spent almost no time with the Upper East Siders in Chapter 2. I'm going to have this chapter be split almost evenly. So once again all the links to the pictures, to give you more perspective on the story, are provided on my profile page. So I don't own either of these shows or any of the songs possibly used in this story are not mine.

PS- If you like Nate or Serena you probably won't like this chapter that much just a warning.

PSS- Kind of like during that part in Glee where Rachel and Finn were singing No Air to each other in the middle of the hallway for no reason Chuck and Blair will be in this chapter.

****

Chuck's POV

Looking at Blair lately is heart breaking for me. Not physically, physically she looks gorgeous as usual, it's when you look in her chocolate brown eyes and the sadness that was pouring out of them. Of course I'm the only one who gives a shit left in this city that actually notices. Nate's to busy either because he's lusting after Serena or just because he was being his usual oblivious self and Serena was too self-absorbed to notice anything wrong with anyone but her. Serena's problem with Blair was that she was being treated how Blair treats everyone else she believes is lesser than her.

So with Rachel gone and the dumb blondes being themselves I was the only member of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club Blair had left.

_Bzz Bzz_

Of course Blair calling.

"Hello"

"_Hey Bass." _

"What's going on Waldorf?"

Something's wrong her voice only sounds this flat when she's trying to hide something I have to ask her, "What's going on Blair?"

"_Can we meet up at 1812?"_

"Tell me what's wrong."

"_Chuck please just meet me there. As sad as this sounds now that Rachel is gone… you're the only one I can talk to who I know won't judge me."_

"I'll be right there."

"_Thank you."_

If this is about what happened at the Shepard's wedding I'm going to have to kill Serena and Nathanial, I tell Arthur, "Arthur head to The Palace."

"Yes sir," he replies.

****

Third POV

When Chuck walked into Suite 1812 I walked in and he sees Blair in a tan trench coat open enough so he could tell there wasn't much underneath.

"Hi," she says to him in a low seductive voice. "Hi," she drops the trench coat revealing showing what he had for her. Before Chuck could say anything she forces him onto the wall kissing him as hard as she could.

12 Hours earlier

Chuck looked up to see a cheerful Blair.

"Waldorf, I almost didn't recognize you with that huge smile on your face."

"Weird I almost didn't recognize you without a whore on your arm," she quipped back.

"You don't nearly enough credit for your wit. But really what's got you in such a good mood," he asks looking at her like she's the only one in the world that matters. "Nate, is finally going to give me the light of day. We're going to this new place and he actually wants to talk to me. I can't remember the last time he wanted to do that."

"If you were with me you never would have said that," that was what Chuck wanted to say.

Sadly he had to say, "Good for you. I just wanted you to know I'm really happy for you Blair."

"Since when are you the sentimental type Bass," she asked teasingly, due to the fact she's one of the two people who actually has seen this side of Chuck Bass.

"It's from watching the entire Audrey Hepburn collection," he replies seamlessly putting the Chuck Bass mask back on.

"Well if tonight goes the way I hope it does, there won't be much more of that."

"That's a shame we only went through the entire Audrey Hepburn collection once."

"Don't worry as Rachel could tell you there will be more viewings to come."

They laughed and as the laughter faded they were just looking at each other and were in complete euphoria with one another. Until Blair broke it by saying, "I've gotta go get ready for my date with Nate. I'll call you later. See yah Bass."

"See yah," Chuck said as he was watching Blair walk off to her limo takes out a cigarette and just goes off,

AN:

**Chuck**

**Chuck harmonizing with Blair**

_Blair_

_Blair harmonizing with Chuck_

**Any dolt with half a brain**

**Can see that humankind has gone insane**

**To the point where I don't know**

**If I'll upset the status quo**

**If I throw poison in the water main**

**Listen close to everybody's heart**

**And hear that breaking sound**

**Hopes and dreams are shattering apart**

**And crashing to the ground**

**I cannot believe my eyes**

**How the world's filled with filth and lies**

**But it's plain to see**

**Evil inside of me is on the rise**

As Blair was getting ready for her date she was just jubilant about life at the moment. She goes off,

_Look around_

_We're living with the lost and found_

_Just when you feel you've almost drowned_

_You find yourself on solid ground_

_And you believe_

_There's good in everybody's heart_

_Keep it safe and sound_

_With hope, you can do your part_

_To turn a life around_

_I cannot believe my eyes_

_Is the world finally growing wise_

'_Cause it seems to me_

_Some kind of harmony_

_Is on the rise_

_Take it slow_

_He looks at me and seems to know_

_The things that I'm afraid to show_

_And suddenly I feel this glow_

_And I believe_

**Listen close to everybody's heart**

**And hear that breaking sound**

**Hopes and dreams are shattering apart**

**And crashing to the ground**

_There's good in everybody's heart_

_Keep it safe and sound_

_With hope, you can do your part_

_To turn a life around_

**I cannot believe my eyes**

**How the world's filled with filth and lies**

**But it's plain to see**

**Evil inside of me is on the rise**

_I cannot believe my eyes_

_How the world's finally growing wise_

_And it's plain to see_

_Rapture inside of me is on the rise_

****

Blair walked down the stairs to in, a yellow and purple printed one-shoulder dress, she had on a Thin Headwrap that has a Crystal Wing on it around her chocolate brown locks flowing down, she had a blueish purple leather satchel, and to top it off she was wearing Flora Peep-Toe Cork Pumps, Nate in his somewhat fancier than usual attire.

"Wow Blair you look… amazing," Nate stumbles.

"Thank you, you don't clean up so bad yourself," she replies.

"You ready," he asks her. She grabs her tan trench coat and says, "Now I am." He grabs her hand and they walk down to the car.

* * *

Rachel is completely frustrated because due to her lack of unpacking, which is very unlike herself, she has no clue what to wear. She doesn't want to be completely over dressed but she doesn't want to be completely under dressed either. She decided to go casual with a sophisticated edge.

As she was doing the skinny jeans dance to get her Rock & Republic jeans on she got a text from Noah saying,

_Can't wait to see you. BTW I hope your not expecting something fancy and expensive deal I aint no rich boy_

She smiled and texted back,

_Good I'm done with rich boys ;)_

She put on a black tang top that was just sheer enough to look sexy but not sheer enough where her dads would send her upstairs and change. She glanced at the clock it was 7:28. She ran down the stairs while in her 4½ inch heels so she could put on her lucky red leather jacket and beat her dads to the door.

As Puck was knocking the door Rachel pulled open the door and was trying to rush out of the house as if she was a caged animal trying to escape. "Rachel, who is this," a man asks. She turns around defeated and says, "Dad, this is Noah." Puck looks at her as if to tell her that he was going to take care of it and her. He then reached out to shack his hand and says, "Nice to meet you sir."

"I'm going to assume that it's a pleasure to meet you as well," Richard replies and then adds, "You should be glad that my husband is working a late shift at the hospital tonight." Rachel then exclaims, "Dad, stop trying to scare him away!" Richard ignores her and then says, "So what are you two doing tonight?"

Puck looks at him straight in the eye and says, "I'm planning to show Rachel some of the more exciting parts of town, take her out to dinner and have her home by curfew." After he says that cool as a cucumber he looks at Rachel and just like that Noah Puckerman proved to Rachel Berry that he is a total badass.

"Well, have her back by 12," Richard says to Puck. He then looks to Rachel and says, "We are going to talk about this when you get home." She looks up at him and says, "Okay, Dad, thank you for letting me go." She hugs her dad goodbye and walks out the door with Puck.

"So what do you have up your sleeve tonight Noah," Rachel asked him inquisitively. As he helps her up to his truck he replies, "First off, as long as you call me Noah, I'm calling you Berry. And second it's a surprise." She looked at him her eyes full of maliciousness and said, "Fine then I guess I'm not taking my jacket off tonight." Puck just chuckled and said, "I think that'll change by the end of the night," he then drove off to the first destination of their date.

* * *

Nate took Blair to some random hipster restaurant that she couldn't care less about knowing the name. They didn't have much conversation. They never did lately it always just felt awkward. When they finished their meals Blair said to Nate, "I love you." He replied back, "I love you too." Blair was looking at Nate and just felt like she needed to get his attention and she began to kiss him and as it was beginning to get really hot and heavy she pulled away and whispered, "I cannot wait until you see what I have in store or you."

As soon as the bill was paid Blair led Nate into the limo and began making out with him even more. Blair knew that tonight was going to be it.

As they were getting to the first part of their date Rachel and Puck were just taking about everything and nothing at the same time. This was the first time Rachel was around a guy without thinking about Rudie. As they drove up to Faurot Park Rachel just began to smile and think about how maybe just maybe Lima won't be so bad after all…

When Blair walked into Nate's bedroom she was wearing a Bustier with bodice of sheer rushed tulle. Nate looked at her and said, "Wow Blair you look amazing." Blair walked up to him and kissed him hard and as he lead her down to the bed Blair she departed from his hungry lips and said, "I love you, Nathanial Archibald. Always have always will."

After she said that Nate ripped his lips away from her and said, "I'm so sorry Blair. I can't do this." Blair looked up him and asked, "What did I do something wrong?" Nate looked away not wanting to look at her as he made this confession, "No I did something wrong." Blair looked at him and asked, "What?" Nate looked down at her and said, "I don't know how to say this." "Then just say it," she replied. "So you know how Serena got really drunk at the Shepard Wedding," he asked. Blair nodded and he continued, "Well we stole a bottle of champagne and head to the bar and we kissed." Blair looked up at him and asked, "That's all you guys did kiss right," she looked up already knowing the answer. As he began to nod she began to break down and screamed at him, "I'm always there for you and this is how you repay me?! You could have had everything." She then composed herself and said, "But you know what you're not worthy of having it. We're done for good." Blair picked up her heels and her trench coat and walked into the elevator.

* * *

As Noah and Rachel were sitting on the McKinley High blanket with their picnic basket he asked her, "So when Kurt heard I was going on a date with you he said that I better not hurt you like Rudie did. So if you don't want to talk about it I get it but who's Rudie?" Rachel looked up at him and said, "I don't want to talk about this here. This is a happy place." He looked at her and said, "I get it babe. I just want you to know that even if this thing between us doesn't work out, just know I'm here for you." She looked up at him with her eyes as round as saucers and said simply, "Thank you, you're the first person here who I feel like I don't have to worry about dating just because of my supposed fame." Noah looked at her and then dropped his head down and kissed her and said, "As long as I'm around you'll have me to be here for you." Rachel looked up at him and said, "Same here. Can we make out some more?" Noah responded by continuing kissing her.

* * *

_Back to Chuck and Blair_

As Chuck lowered Blair to the bed and asked, "Are you sure?" Blair nodded and to her felt like an old movie where while they were kissing sparks flew.

_Hello my darlings,_

_Well it seems our two girls have found new kings._

_But will Queen B be around with her new King for long? Stay tuned to find out!_

_XOXO,_

_GG_

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Now that the story is going where I want it will be updating more. Oh btw the song Chuck and Blair sung was from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. It's cramazballs. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: You Make Me Dance Like A Fool

**AN- So you guys are awesome but I do have a request I'm looking for a beta if any of you are interested please PM me. Now this chapter is set a month later just because anything else would feel to much like filler to me. **

**I own nothing.**

Puck's POV

On my drive to pick up Rachel to go to school I realize that it's been a month since we started dating. Wow. I thought for sure we would have broken up by now I mean lets face it I'm destined to become a Lima Loser and she's a mother fucking star. But when we spend time together it feels like she is just another girl. But, then a picture of us just holding hands gets posted on Gossip Girl and we end up having to deal with a shit ton of people thinking we're already planning on where we'll buy a house. But it's not like that, not that he would admit it to anyone but Finn, they haven't even had sex yet. It has something to do with that Rudie guy. If I really wanted to find out I could just google it but I want her to tell me. I don't want to screw this up, like I did with Quinn.

As I pull up to her house she walks out in a sexy light blue skirt with white dots on it with a ruffly shirt not to mention the sexy as hell heels she was wearing made her legs look miles long. She walks in with her bright and cheery smile and goes in for the kiss. When we break apart I say, "Happy one month anniversary," like a total bad ass might I add. She looks at me like I'm her hero and says in the sexiest way, "Happy Anniversary."

Third POV

Rachel called Blair in between 8th period and glee. Once Blair answered saying, "Hey starchild what's going on?" Rachel said, "B, I think I'm falling in love with Noah," she was saying this not realizing that he was right behind her waiting for the perfect time to sneak up and hug her. Blair said, "That's great! So have you asked him if he's going up to New York for my party yet?" Rachel then said, "Not yet." Blair screamed into the phone, "Well you better soon because it's this weekend! I want to make sure he's worthy of you!" Rachel then said, "Well will you let me interview Chuck?" Blair said, "Shhhhhh you don't know if any of those Limans are listening and I don't want our outing coming from a random Gossip Girl post!" Blair just giggled and said, "Well I'm sure you know who is right next to you trying to seduce you off the phone and I've got Glee, so I'll let you go." Blair giggled in reply because her best friend was right, "Make sure before he drops you off from glee you ask him!" Rachel returned, "I will! Bye!"

As soon as Rachel ended the call Puck hugged her in a sneak attack. She screamed in reaction and then Puck said, "A month later and I can I still scare you!" Rachel turned around and lustfully whispered, "You will pay for this."

*~*~*~*~*~*

When they entered the choir room Rachel and Puck took their usual seats and began talking with the fellow gleeks. When Mr. Shue walked in he said, "Okay since this week is the week before hell week I wanted you guys just to have fun today and show us any thing you might have been working on show us now." Artie, Mike, and shockingly Puck all rose their hands." Mr. Shue asked, "Really is this all of you guys?" Puck replied in return, "Yes it is."

Puck picked up his guitar and said, "This is a song that really explains it self."

He then begins to strum his guitar as Artie began to sing,

_You're better then the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Artie then rolled up to Tina and dragged her up only to put her in his lap and continued to sing,

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Mike then started to sing while popping and locking his way to Mercedes,

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Puck then took charge looking straight at Rachel and began singing to her,

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Then all three boys began to sing

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Then Tina and Mercedes sang

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Artie and Mike sang in return

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Then Rachel sang,

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Puck sang in return

_Ohh, you make me smile_

The entire glee club roared with cheers but, all three couples didn't notice or care they were in their own world.

* * *

As Blair walked into her closet she felt his presense. She turned and saw Chuck holding a bouquet of Pink Penioes. Before she could say anything he walked up and began kissing her. During the brief moment between kisses he huskily whispered, "Happy 1 month Anniversary." She smiled her classic ten watt smile and said, "Happy 1 month Anniversary."

*An Hour or two later*

While Chuck and Blair were under the sheets entangled in one another Blair began to ask cautiously, "So at my party, I wanted to know if you wanted to make this you know…. official?" Chuck rolled over to her side with a shocked look on his face. Blair then said, "You know what it was a stu-," Chuck stopped her from talking by kissing her and when he released she let out a whimper because she was craving more. Chuck then looked at her and said, "The reason I had that look on my face was because, I thought it'd be at least until Christmas you would want to go public." Blair just looked elated and just began to kiss him.

* * *

Rachel looked over at Puck and was just smiling. Puck looked at her and asked playfully, "What?" She just kept on smiling and then said, "I'm just thinking about how next to Blair you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Puck smiled and said, "Same here babe. Except the whole Blair thing." As Puck continued to drive towards Rachel's house she asked sweetly, "Can we go to the park?"

*****

When they got to the park Rachel shivering but her being well, her, she didn't say anything, but Puck being Puck just put his letterman jacket on her. Rachel turned around gave him a quick peck and said, "Thank you." Rachel then laid down the blanket on what they claimed to be their spot.

After sitting with each other in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes Rachel turned to Puck and asked, "So what do you think about taking a trip to New York?" Puck looked down with a "What?" expression and asked, "umm when?" Rachel looked at him and said, "This weekend…" Puck then asked, "Why?" Rachel then said, "It's Blair's birthday weekend. And her party is on Saturday." Puck saw the expression of hope on her face. He then asked, "How the hell am I suppose to pay for a ticket?" Rachel then began to look at him like it was obvious and said, "I'm paying." Puck then looked at her angrily and said, "Fuck that!" Rachel went to the other side of the blanket and asked, "Why not!?" Puck looked at her like she was on crack and said, "Because I'm a man and I don't need my girlfriend to pay for things for me!" Rachel looked at him with tear brimmed eyes and said, "I want to do this. I want you to meet the other two most important people in my life." Puck then asked, "Who said I wanted to meet them. Besides I'm sure Rudie wouldn't want to see me all over his territory." Rachel looked at him now fully crying and said, "You don't want to go? Fine. If this is the way you want it I think you should leave me alone until I get back from New York." Puck looked at her not quite realizing what he had done yet and then asked, "When would that be?" Rachel then just said, "Well since I'm leaving tomorrow night because this was a surprise for you for our one month anniversary and I was going to give us a 4 day weekend so probably Tuesday. But I might stay until the Monday after that now. I don't know…" She then blinked back some tears and handed him a piece of paper saying, "I don't know why I'm even giving you this but this is your ticket. The flight is at 9 PM if you change your mind be at the airport by 7.

When a small purple prius drove up to the spot Rachel just ran up the hill and got into the car she looked at Quinn and just plunged into her crying.

****

When she dropped Rachel off at her house Quinn went back to the park knowing that Puck would still be there. When she got there she was right Puck was still there. She looked at him and asked, "Do you know why Rachel wants you to go to New York with her?" Puck just continued staring out into the water. Quinn then continued, "She wanted you to go because she wanted to prove to Blair that she finally found a guy that is actually good for her. Just to let you know Rudie is the main reason she's here. Not only did he get her hooked on coke but he cheated on her with Serena, another reason she's here. Well that's all I had to say." Puck continued staring out into the pond and when Quinn was about halfway to her car he asked, "Do you think it's too late?"

**A/N: Mwhahahahahahaha I know I'm evil :) But you know you love it secretly :)**

**Next Chapter: Will Puck be able to recieve Rachel's forgiveness? Will Puck be going New York? How will Nate feel about Chuck and Blair? Will we meet Rudie? Will Kelly Jo ever stop writing these annoying questions? Stay tuned and find out!**

**PS: I know that it will only end in angst but I love Rachel and Jesse. Not as much as Puck and Rachel but still it's amazing in my opinion.**

**PSS: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PSSS: Really if you are at all interested in betaing this story PM me or email me at the address provided in my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: You're My Wonderwall

**A/N: I know I'm terrible. All I can say is life has gotten in the way. I'll update more often I swear. But as a reward extra long chapter! :D**

**All I own are my Ryan Murphy signed DVDs**

As soon as Quinn dropped off Rachel she ran up to her room and began breaking down. She was like that for the next forty-five minutes until she heard Blair's ringtone she attempted to compose herself to no avail and answered with her heart broken voice, "B." She could hear Blair sigh and say, "I know sweetie." After another half hour of crying Rachel finally began to stop crying and could actually hear what Blair was saying, "Okay, Rachel I know you don't get it but apparently Chuck has something to say okay." Rachel says, "okay."

When Chuck gets on the phone he says, "R let's look at it through Puck's point of view here he is his dating such a beautiful, sweet, caring, talented girl who has such a fucked up past but she'll never talk to him about it. Mean while he's living in a town named after a bean and his girlfriend is born and raised Upper East Side socialite and while he's struggling to figure out how he's going to college you not only have Julliard ready to eat out of the palm of your hand, you've got all the ivy league colleges wanting to say that they had the Rachel Berry. So when you want to pay for this extravagant trip to New York he feels like he can't provide for his girl and as a man I can tell nothing makes us feel like bigger assholes when we can't do that. Except for making our girl cry that is probably the worst. I'm gonna give Blair the phone back." Rachel replies, "Okay love you Chuck." Chuck smiles and gives the phone back to Blair. Blair looks at him with complete love in her eyes and then asks Rachel, "Are you going to be okay tomorrow at school when you see him?" Rachel breathes in and says, "Yeah I think so." They exchange their goodbyes and when Rachel hangs up the phone she looks out the window and sees that all to familiar truck and the boy with the mohawk pacing back and forth while holding his guitar.

He then sees her and is motioning for her to go down stairs. For some reason she does she doesn't know why but she does. When she gets to her front porch he begins to strum his guitar and begins to sing

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
_

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

He looks at her with complete regret and begins to say, "I'm sorry I said those things to you. The only reason I brought up Rudie was because I was so jealous of the fact that he had you for so long and even though I've told you everything about my past you don't ever bring up Rudie. And I want to know everything about you and what's hurting you because…."

Rachel looks at him with her chocolate brown eyes ready to burst with tears and asks, "Because why?" Puck looks down at her right in the eyes and says, "Because I'm falling for you hard and I've never felt like this for any other girl other than my mom and my sister." She then says to him, "I'm falling for you too. More than I've ever felt for him." He smiles and goes down to kiss her.

When they are in her room a couple of hours later she asks Puck, "I've already forgiven you but can you tell me why you won't go to New York with me?" He looks at her and says, "I feel like that I should always be the one to be taking care of my girl and I don't want to be flying on your dad's dime. I feel like if I take your money I'm less of a man." She then looks at him and says, "Noah you are my boyfriend because you treat me with complete respect and take care of me so well. And I told you the night of our first date I'm done with rich boys and as woman I want to take care of my man and this is a part of it. Besides if I wouldn't have offered you the trip if I felt like you were taking advantage of my money." She then lightly kissed him on the lips. He then says, "I'll think about it I'll give you the answer tomorrow at lunch." Rachel smiles and then says, "Okay. Just so you know I'll be okay with either answer."

The Next Day

When Puck walks to his table in the cafeteria and when he doesn't see Rachel in her seat he asks Mercedes, "Where's my girlfriend?" Mercedes looks up at him and then says, "She told me to tell you to go to the choir room." Confused Puck then walks to the choir room, when he gets in the room he sees Rachel with a guitar in her hand and she said, "You sang me two songs yesterday that told me how you felt I figured I owed you at least one song." Before he could say anything she sits him down and goes back on the stool and begins to strum on her guitar and then begins to sing,

_Sit back, you don't have to work so hard  
It makes me tired to watch you try  
Relax, you already played your cards  
And I know which ones are a lie_

_It makes me really sad to see  
The things you think you have to be  
Just to be enough for me  
When you already are_

_Why can't you just look at you  
In the same way that I do?  
Through all that's false and all that's true  
I like you, as you are_

_I know that you can get sad sometimes  
I see it mostly when you smile  
Let go of all of your supposed crimes  
Just be with me for a while_

_I know this may be hard to hear  
But all your tricks are really clear  
I see right through your slick veneer  
To the secret life you hide_

_Why can't you just look at you  
In the same way that I do?  
Through all that's false and all that's true  
I like you as you are_

_Take me in  
Believe me when I say  
You're more than just okay  
You're perfect as you are_

As she finishes and Puck walks up to her hugs her and then lifts up to kiss her. When they break free from each other Puck says, "That was amazing babe. And I just wanted to tell you that I thought about it and talked to my mom and I'm gonna go to New York with you." Rachel then squeals and begins to kiss him all over to his face and just has the biggest smile on her face that Noah has ever seen her give.

_On the Plane_

Rachel looked at an obviously nervous Puck and said, "Hey your going to be fine, this is a really safe flight." He looked at her and said, "Babe, I've flown before I'm more nervous about meeting Blair. I mean she is your best friend." She then smiled and then said, "Oh Noah! Don't worry she's going to adore you because you're my boyfriend." He smiled as she lightly kissed him. The rest of three-hour plane ride they talked about what they were going to do in New York. And when the pilot announced for everyone to prepare for landing Puck began to stress about Blair again and Rachel then began to kiss him and it was as if his stress just flowed out of him.

* * *

When they got off the plane Rachel quickly began looking for Blair and once she saw the red beret that she gave to Blair she literally dropped her bags and ran to Blair. Puck then picked up her bags and by the time he got to the two girls, their squeal fest had finished. Rachel then said, "Blair this is my boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. Noah this is the closest thing I've ever had to a sister, Blair Waldorf." Blair gave a quick inspection and said, "The next time you come to New York I want the hawk gone or I will shave it off myself." Rachel then gave Blair a look and then Blair said, "But I must admit he's already twenty times better than Humphery." Rachel smiled knowing that was actually a great complement from Blair. Blair then said, "Come on, let's get going. Chuck is waiting at 1812." As they were walking towards the limo, Blair ten feet ahead, Puck asked Rachel, "So does she like me?" Rachel looked up at him and said, "Yeah she likes you a lot better then when she first met Dan. She didn't even acknowledge his existence. Besides Blair knows how happy you make me, so she's definitely going to go easy on you." Puck then smiled down at her feeling as if the first enflamed hoop he had to jump through was jumped through without a burn.

* * *

In 1812 at one point Rachel and Blair were on the couch catching up on thing they already knew. Leaving Chuck and Puck sitting next to each other at the bar talking about the unimportant things. At one point Puck said, "So you and Blair were basically the ones that watched out for Berry around here right?" "Yeah," Chuck said with a nod. Puck then asked, "Well then can you explain to me what happened with Rudie?" After a pause Chuck replied, "No. I would have to be extremely hammered to do that. And besides I think it would be better if she told you." Puck then said, "I've been waiting… it's just that even though we've only been together for a month I never felt anything like I've felt with her. I just want to know what he did to her so I know exactly why I need to kick this guys ass." Chuck smirked and said, "Just by saying that I know you're a better man than he ever will be." Puck just nodded and said, "Thanks."

* * *

The next day while Blair was finishing up the final details for her party and as Chuck was getting the final details of Blair's present together; Rachel was taking Puck to all of her favorite places in her hometown. Puck got to see where Rachel had gotten her first standing ovation, where she used to go to school, the building she used to live in. Then Rachel took him to one more place. They took a train down to Brooklyn and then walked to this abandoned apartment building and Rachel got a key from her purse and unlocked the door. When she opened it she walked in, Puck was waiting outside the apartment building and then Rachel turned around and said, "Come on in." He did as he was told and saw the inside of the building; which was a shabby old studio apartment, it had poles surrounding the entire room, which were clearly the foundation for the entire building. It also had an old, yet stable looking wood table in the room that was in the direct sunlight from the window.

After a couple minutes of not so awkward silence Puck finally asked, "What is this place?" Rachel looked up at him and said, "This is where I had my first kiss. And I wanted the next person I kiss here to be the person I wish could have been my first kiss." Puck then said to her, "I wish you were my first too babe." Rachel then took a deep breath and said, "Noah I know we've only been dating for a month but, I've never felt this way about someone before." After about ten seconds of silence Rachel was looking like her heart was about to break. Puck then said, "Same here babe." She smiled up at him and pounced on him like a lion to a gazelle. Puck while holding her walked backwards to sit on the table. After a solid seven minutes or so of making out Puck and Rachel heard the sound of the damn flashbulbs that had been following them all day. Rachel then slowly got off the table while holding Puck's hand.

On the train ride back to the city Rachel whispered onto Puck's ear, "You know it's probably good that they caught us because at the rate we were going at, we probably would have fucked. And I don't want our first time together to be a lot more romantic than in the middle of a shady studio apartment." Puck then asked with his eyebrow arched, "So you've been thinking about when we're going to fuck?" Rachel then sexily smiled at him and said, "Yeah of course I have." "Do you want to clue me in on when that will be happening?" Rachel smirked and said, "Nope."

* * *

About an hour or so before the party Blair was finishing the final touches for the party and then Chuck sneakily put his arms around her and said, "Happy Birthday." She smiled and said, "Thank you." He then whispered in her ear, "Do you think you and I can go into the other room alone for a little bit? I want to give you, your birthday present." She smiled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her along into the other room and told her, "Sit down," she did as she was told and sat in front of the vanity and he opened up a classic Tiffanys teal blue box to reveal a diamond studded key on a basic silver chain and puts it around her neck and said, "This will prove to everyone you hold the key to Chuck Bass' heart." She smiled at him through the mirror with teary eyes he knelt down and kissed the side of her face.

* * *

About a half hour later Rachel and Puck showed up. Rachel was wearing vintage Chanel gold tiered pearl earrings, a cream colored dress with a black bow on the shoulder, matching heels, a cream colored clutch, her hair was down she looked exactly how Blair loves seeing Rachel. And Puck was wearing a leather jacket with a t-shirt, jeans, and to Blair's surprise a pair of brown dress shoes. Rachel hugged Blair and Puck and Chuck shook hands. Rachel then said, "The party looks perfect Blair!" Blair smiles as if to say, "What else would expect for a Blair Waldorf party?" As they were talking about their day Chuck, Blair, and Rachel's phones went off simultaneously they all went to check their phones to see an update from Gossip Girl about how amazing Blair's party will be.

An hour into Blair's party everyone was a buzz about how Chuck and Blair were together. And Blair was just in euphoria because she can now be with Chuck and not worrying about people finding out about their secret. Rachel was in euphoria because with all the attention on Chuck and Blair her and Chuck can be able to have a corner to themselves. As they were kissing Rachel was slowly beginning to get off Puck and said, "I have to go give Blair her surprise." Puck groaned and said, "Fine but once that's done your coming back right here to get back where we left off. She smiled and said, "Of course."

Rachel walked up to stage and walked up to the mic and said, "Hello everyone as all know Blair Waldorf and I have been best friends for twelve years! And to honor that I would like her to come up and take the stage with me to sing the song that describes us perfectly if we were bitter, single, and on the verge of thirty one." Blair laughs while breaking through the crowd and gets on stage and the backing track begins to play

_Rachel:  
I used to dream that I would be  
A bright and shiny star on TV  
Blair:  
Or maybe I would go to college  
(Rachel: like Harvard) or Devry  
Rachel:  
I would live in an apartment  
Both:  
in Paris or in Cincinatti  
Blair:  
I would play my music loud and not apologize_

_Rachel:  
I used to dream that I would marry  
Both:  
A guy that looked like Charlie Sheen  
Blair:  
And he would have a name like Gary, (Rachel: Steve), Todd, (Both: David)  
Rachel:  
I used to think I'd have three kids  
And they all would look just like me  
Blair:  
And I would force them kids to carry all my groceries_

_Both:  
We don't need no goals  
Don't need human connection  
Dreams are overrated  
'Cause our life's already perfection_

_Both:  
Now I know all that is true  
'Cause all I really want is you  
You and you and only you  
Rachel:  
Me,  
Blair:  
you, me,  
Rachel:  
you_

_Rachel:  
I used to dream that I would have  
A best friend named Michelle  
Blair:  
And we would braid some friendship bracelets  
Both: We would tell all of those other fucking cunts to go to hell  
Blair: And when we're 60, we'd get facelifts  
Like Joan Rivers (Rachel: Burt Reynolds)_

_Rachel:  
I used to dream I'd have co-workers  
And we'd stay out 'til two at night_

_Blair:  
And I would have a perfect body  
(Rachel: You do  
Blair: I know)  
Rachel:  
I used to think that I'd have sex  
At some point in my adult life  
Blair:  
And I was sure it would be naughty  
(Rachel: Like that scene from Top Gun  
Blair: "Take My Breath Away")_

_Both:  
We don't need no goals  
Don't need human connection  
Dreams are overrated  
Cause our life's already perfection_

_Both:_

_Now I know all that is true  
'Cause all I really want is you  
You and you and only you  
Me, you, me, you, you  
You_

As they finish they both take a bow and then hugged. And they knew that together they would be unstoppable.

**A/N:**

**So I ended it here because I feel that it's happy but it gives me tons of room to write more. Also I know that there are longer chapters but when it comes to "original" content this is the longest and if I wrote more it would be an even longer wait for you! So quick plugs check out my profile for the polyvore link because I've got some what I think is great content plus a hint for the next chapter. The songs are Wonderwall by, Oasis As You Are, and Only You both by, Garfunkel and Oates. Also please review and someone please consider being my beta and message me. Okay begging over. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
